Angel Beats! Operaton: Heartbeat
by TheeObliterator
Summary: A story telling of lovers that met in a place we didn't knew that existed. A damsel in distress searching for her lover. Will she succeed in returning his memories? Or will her beloved fall into the arms of another... *takes place right after the end-credits scene*
1. Familiar

**Yo! This is my first story here. I plan on at least 10 chapters for this one**. **Constructive criticism is always welcome! Don't worry chapter 2 won't take long to upload. Thanks! :)**

 _"It was a windy afternoon in the busy streets of Tokyo. Sushi bars and Ramen houses are filled with customers. The maid cafes are bustling with tourists who went there for the first time. Otaku's are out on the street, shopping for manga and collectibles. It was always like this. Seeing the same people walking on the street,seeing the same people in the Sushi bars and Ramen houses, it's becoming an eyesore to me. Will I ever see him cross the street? Will he eat at the restaurants here? Will he sip his coffee from any of these maid cafés? Does he like collecting figures? I don't know. I just want to...see him."_

"Alright mom I'll be back by 7!"

A boy in his teenage years went out of his beautiful home. He was an energetic kid who wants to be a _Doctor_ when he graduates. He has red hair, white skin, and is often called "cute" which he finds embarrassing. His parents are very successful in their careers. His father is a world renowned chef, considered as one of the best chefs in the world. His mother, was a former idol in her youth. Now she is a platinum singer who sold over half a million copies of her latest album around the world in less than 24 hours. He has an elder brother. Handsome, tall, and intelligent in class. Both of them get along well and almost agree on the same things. His brother wants to be a Football player when he graduates. They are rich indeed, but they never forget to cherish each other because they are a family, a family that loves each other and cares for each other and given the parents' hectic schedule they still give most of their time to their children.

"Wow, there are so many people out in the streets" the boy thought to himself.

As he was walking along, he thought of what he should do today. Normally, he just walks along the street looking for a coffee shop not filled with people. He brings out his laptop, a notebook, and a folder filled with documents and he'll continue his research in becoming a Doctor. Walking along the sidewalk whilst evading businessmen who were late for work and would just literally shove the people in front of them he finally saw a decent Coffee shop across the street. But, he saw a _silver haired girl_ wearing a dress and a summer hat. The girl checked her phone and left while humming a song that sounded _familiar_ to the boy. He followed the girl and went on to tap her shoulder but before he could do that, he saw a vision of a _school_ , _a group students_ wearing a brown coat with a patch of what seems to be a _fraternity_ logo, and a pistol.

"Aaaggghh!" the boy cried, falling on his knees and holding his head

The girl turned around to see what was going on, he saw the boy on his knees while holding his head which seems to be in excruciating pain.

"Are you alright?" Asked the silver haired girl. "Yeah, I'm sorry to bother you" the boy replied while trying to get his senses back.

The silver haired girl was in shock, the face of the boy was familiar. It was the boy _she was looking for_. Although she doesn't remember that boy's name, she was certain it was him. The boy on the other hand seemed confused. The girl was staring at her and he was getting creeped out, and he thought that he had to break the ice. The boy then asked "Uhm, the song you were humming, it sounded familiar. Do you know the name of it?" the boy kindly asked "Not really, I just... I don't know the name of it sorry." replied the girl "Oh,alright then. I'm **_Yuzuru Otonashi_** **.** " the boy said with a big smile on his face "I-I'm... _ **Kanade Tachibana**_." the girl said

Hearing that name, Otonashi saw another vision. This time it was a _red-haired boy with a silver haired girl_. Both of them are holding hands wearing the same coat he saw from his earlier vision and they were at the same school that he saw earlier too.

"Agh!" Otonashi felt his head was being punctured by thousands of needles "Hey are you alright?!" Kanade asked with her face in shock."Yeah I'm fine, must be the weather that's making my head go crazy." Kanade tried to keep her cool. "The name, the face, it's...Otonashi! The boy I'm searching for" she murmured to herself.

"Hey do you mind if I ask where you're headed?" Otonashi asked. "I'm actually going home..." Otonashi thought that this might be a dumb idea but he shrugged it off and asked "Can I walk with you?" "Sure!" Kanade's answer was faster than a heartbeat which put a smile on the face of Otonashi.

The two walked along, talked about a lot of things though Kanade didn't want to " _spoil_ " the moment by giving Otonashi more visions of their past in the **_afterlife_**. She thought to herself that in order to make the boy he loves remember **_everything_** , she has to win his heart and make him remember things slowly, just like how a guitarist must learn each chord of the guitar slowly before playing the entire song.

...And so the two finally reached Kanade's home. Otonashi was in shock since his house was literally just four blocks away from Kanade's house. Kanade's house was just like Otonashi's. Big, beautiful, filled with flowers and the kind of house you see from Beverly hills in Hollywood California (duh they live in a private subdivision for rich people lol).

"Well, I guess this is goodbye?" Kanade said with a sad face "I guess. It was nice meeting you by the way." Otonashi started to walk away whilst smiling and waving his hand at Kanade. Kanade didn't want the chance to slip away from her hands and so she yelled at Otonashi "Wait!" She ran up to Otonashi and: "Can I-I...have you're n-number?" asked the silver haired girl while blushing "Sure, I was about to ask that earlier too but I was too shy though." The two smiled at each other after successfully exchanging their numbers and Kanade hugged Otonashi from out of nowhere and the beautiful silver haired girl ran back towards her house...

Otonashi could've swore that the girl was familiar and the red-haired boy he saw in his vison looked like him. Confused and he felt that his head is going nuts again, Otonashi went back home, locked himself up in his room and wrote a note in his door: "Do not disturb, need a break from _reality_. Thanks! Love you guys!"

Kanade couldn't keep her excitement and she grabbed a piece of paper from her drawer and she hugged it. It was a sketch of Otonashi. Tears flowed from her eyes and she said to herself: "Don't worry Otonashi, I'll make you remember everything. _Our friends, the school, the afterlife and most especially, our relationship..._

-Chapter 1 complete


	2. It's a date

**Yo! It's your friendly neighborhood Obliterator! I've finally thought of a better title lol! Half of this was supposed to be part 3 but meh, I've found a way to incorporate it to chapter 2. As promised here is chapter 2! Enjoy :)**

" _So, are we gonna burst the bubble and tell him about the past?_

 _"No, I want to make him remember everything slowly..."_

 _"What for? Why not tell him now? Don't waste your chance Kanade"_

 _"I know but, I have to win his heart first. Like what he did to me in the afterlife"_

 _"..."_

 _"Say, any news on our friends?"_

 _"So far, I found where_ _ **Hinata**_ _and_ _ **Yui**_ _are. They haven't met yet but believe it or not they're neighbors. I'm actually headed there now."_

 _"Alright. Let me know when you get there."_

 _"I'll give you a call."_

 _"Thanks_ _ **Yuri**_ _, I know I could always count on you."_

 _"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Otonashi-kun will_ _ **remember**_ _us. Bye!"_

 _*bleep*_

Tokyo: 8:30 AM

The sun was already shining bright, Kanade awoke from her sleep and got up. " _Good morning dear! Here have some breakfast._ " Her mother greeted her with a smile and kissed both of her cheeks. Her mother is a housewife; always at home taking care of her two daughters. Her father on the other hand is a businessman, a CEO to be exact. Always leaving for work early and gets home pretty late.*thud thud thud* " _Onii-chan, good morning!_ " It was her little sister, a kindergartener. Her little sister is a happy go-lucky kid. Cute, filled with energy and talkative. As usual, Kanade's sister kept talking and talking and talking until they were both brushing their teeth. They are a simple family that live in a extravagant home. They're house is considered to be the second biggest house in their neighborhood (the largest house is owned by Otonashi's family).

Kanade went back to her room, remembering the time she spent with Otonashi in the afterlife. " _Should I text him?_ " she murmured to herself. Kanade sent 3 text messages to Otonashi but he didn't reply. " _He must be busy..._ " she whispered. Feeling tensed, Kanade laid on her bed; thinking of what she should do to make Otonashi remember her...

Tokyo: 2:30 PM

*thud* " _Ouch, I fell off my damn bed again. Shit, I overslept."_

Otonashi woke up from his long sleep. The young man walked out of his room and went straight to the kitchen to search for food. It was a holiday, though his parents still go to work. It became a habit for Otonashi to slack off during the weekend or holidays. Waking up at 2:30 in the afternoon may seem strange to other people but to him, it was normal. His brother on the other hand is out with his block mates. So pretty much Otonashi is home alone. *bzzt bzzt* " _Oh, a text from Kanade_ "

 _Hi, I just wanted to check if the number you gave me was correct. Anyways, are you free today? It's a holiday. I'll be at the park so uhm, just text me if you can come okay? Thanks! :)_

- _Kanade_

Otonashi was surprised. The last time a girl asked her out was when her neighbor (who had a crush on him) would depart their neighborhood and live in Germany. Immediately, Otonashi took a bath, brushed his teeth and went straight to the park.

Some random park in Tokyo: 4:45 PM

 _Hey, It's me Otonashi. I'm at the park right now. You can find me on the bench near the fountain :)_

*bzzt bzzt* *gasp* " _He's...here_!" Kanade searched for the fountain and there he found Otonashi, sitting on the bench. He looked handsome. Otonashi is wearing a navy blue coat with a plain white shirt, jeans, and all white Adidas Superstar that looked brand new and fresh out of the box. The last time Otonashi wore clothes like this was when his father took him to London for the opening of his dad's new restaurant. Normally, Otonashi would wear jeans and search his cabinet for a T-shirt. Whether it's oversized or fitted, he'd still wear it. Kanade walked towards Otonashi and greeted him with a smile. " _Hi_!" Kanade exclaimed. Otonashi's eyes widened, for Kanade looked beautiful. She was wearing a black summer dress, a white cardigan, and brown shoes. " _Y-you look good!_ " Otonashi said. Kanade nodded and she was blushing. " _You wanna go to a place to chill?_ " Otonashi asked. " _Sure, I'll follow you..._ _ **wherever you go**_ _._ " Hearing those words from Kanade, Otonashi held Kanade's hand and they went straight to the mall.

Walking along the streets of Tokyo, they went to a Ramen house.

" _Hey Otonashi, try this_ _ **spicy tofu.**_ " Kanade said. Otonashi tried some and it was literally spicy.

" _GAAAHH_ "! Otonashi yelled. Kanade immediately gave him a glass of water and again, Otonashi saw another vision. This time he saw a **blue haired teen** and a **red haired teen** eating the same dish.

" _So how was it dude_?" asked the red-haired young man

" _ARE YOU CRAZY?! IT'S SO HOOOOT!_ " replied the blue haired teen

Once more Otonashi saw another vision. This time it was the same red haired teen eating the same dish but this time...with a silver haired girl.

" _I never knew you liked spicy Tofu_ " said the young man

" _I...like spicy Tofu?_ " replied the girl

 _"...Otonashi-kun? Are you okay?"_

 _"Gah! I-I...I'm okay hahaha. It's just the spiciness went my mind go blank_ " Otonashi replied

Feeling relieved, the two continued to eat and talked about where they should go next.

" _Hey Kanade, I'll be right back. I just need to go to the bathroom_ "

Kanade simply nodded and gave a smile to Otonashi. But Kanade started to worry

" _Did he saw another vision_?" she thought to herself. Otonashi on the other hand is confused. He ran straight to the restroom and locked himself up.

" _What the fuck did I...just saw. That boy, it looked like me. And that girl too, was that Kanade?! Ugh damn it! I don't want to ruin our date!_ " Otonashi yelled. Tensed, he went to a pharmaceutical and bought Paracetamol. Thinking that if he takes it, he won't see more weird visions.

Returning from the drug store, the two agreed doing some window shopping. Surprisingly, Otonashi bought Kanade a necklace. It was luxurious! A gift a girl would want from a man who's parents are successful. Kanade was shocked. He hugged Otonashi so tight that Otonashi looked like he would see a vision once more. Kanade didn't want Otonashi to see another vision so she immediately let go of Otonashi, which left the young man confused. Kanade wanted to buy something for Otonashi but Otonashi simply said: " _Hey, you don't need to buy me a gift. The time you're spending with me is already a gift._ " said the young man. Kanade blushed, but she thought Otonashi got his memories back. But it was just a wild assumption she thought of since Otonashi's first reaction is he would cry like a baby while screaming " _KANADEEEEE!_ "

Osaka: 5:20 PM

" _If I remember correctly, that baseball field is located 3 blocks from here._ "

Random teen: " _Hey come on_ _ **Hinata**_ _! We're gonna be late for the game!_ "

" _So he really is a baseball player huh..._ "

Yuri Nakamura. For some reason she had **memories of her past in the Afterlife** , just like **Kanade**. She doesn't know why but she thinks it's **a gift from God** , although she formed the SSS to fight against God. She knew that Kanade had fragments of her memories too, that's why she immediately searched for her (since Yuri and the SSS thought that Kanade had a connection with God). Yuri wants to find the members of the **SSS** , her **friends**. She still has nightmares of her siblings deaths from her **past life** but now, she is the only child of her mother and father; which makes her sad to the point that she asked her parents to adopt or conceive a child so she can have a sibling.

" _There he is..._ " Yuri mumbled.

" _Hey Hideki, that chick is looking at you. She's hot y'know._ " yelled one of Hinata's teammates

" _Boys...Pfft! I wonder where you can find a decent guy like Otonashi-kun..._ " Yuri thought to herself.

" _Shut it. I don't want to lose my focus. And besides is she really that h-_ "

Once Hinata saw the face of Yuri he saw a vision, like Otonashi. He saw the same girl talking to a boy that looked like him. The girl was saying he wants to form a **group** to fight agains't God. He wanted to approach them, but he was interrupted.

" _Hey Hinata! Worry about that chick later, we have a game to win._ " yelled his teammate.

Coming back to his senses, " _Strange... That girl looked..._ _ **familiar**_ _. And what the fuck did I...just saw?_ "

The game was close, but Hinata's team won the game and he was mvp again. " _Good job Hinata!" "You really are the best baseball player I've played with man!"_ After the entire team congratulated him, Hinata said: " _We won this as a team. If we didn't work together, we might've lost this one. Always remember guys, teamwork is the key to success! Got it? Alright I'll se you guys next week."_

A couple of minutes later...

" _LEAVE ME ALONE FUCKING PERVERTS!_ " Hinata heard a scream, and he saw some of his teammates harassing Yuri.

" _TOUCH ME AGAIN I DARE ANY OF YOU, I'LL KI-_ " *grope*

" _RAAAAAGHHH!_ " Yuri started beating up Hinata's teammates. One by one all of them fell to the ground, bruised, bloodied, and battered. Hinata saw how Yuri manhandled each one of them, and yet again he saw another vision. This time he saw **students fighting shadows** , and one of them was **Yuri** and a **blue haired teen**. " _Hey man you alright?_ " Asked a **red-haired teen**. " _Of course I am man! Are you gay_?" replied the blue haired teen. From there, everything went white, and he saw a blue haired teen proposing to a **girl** , sayingthat _ **"no matter what sickness you have, I'll find you and marry you!"**_ Hinata started to realize that he was the blue haired teen.

" _Hey, tha-that's me! I remember it, I remember everything!_ _ **The SSS, Otonashi, Yuri**_ _, and..._ _ **YUI**_ _!"_

Hinata finally got back to reality and he saw Yuri standing on top of his battered teammates.

" _Yuri_!" he exclaimed.

" _It's...about time you *pant pant* remembered_!" Yuri replied.

Osaka: 7:30 PM

Later on, they went to a convenience store and Yuri explained everything to Hinata.

" _So, Kanade and Otonashi have seen each other huh? Hehe that red haired son of a bitch took my advice_ " Hinata said

" _Well, at least I found where you are. Tomorrow I'll help you find Yui..okay_?" Yuri replied

" _Thanks Yurripe. Say, you can stay by my place tonight."_

 _"Great! That saves me money from finding a hotel."_

 _"But..."_

 _"But what?"_

 _"You have to stay in my room Yurippe! *wink*"_

 _"...Go fuck yourself Hinata. You're lucky we aren't in the afterlife anymore!"_

 _"I-I was just kidding! Hahahaha"_

 _"It's not funny!"_

Tokyo: 8:15 PM

" _Hey, thanks for today Kanade!_ " Otonashi exclaimed

" _Thank you too but you shouldn't have bought me that necklace_ " Yuri said

" _Oh that? Oh come on Kanade, it's absolutely okay. It's a token of our friendship!_ " Otonashi replied

" _Really?_ " Kanade felt like she was on Cloud 9. She blushed and hugged Otonashi

" _I hope we can see each other often Otonashi-kun.._." Kanade added

" _Sure, I'm always free during weekends or if I don't have any classes_ " Otonashi whispers to Kanade

Otonashi waved goodbye to Kanade and he went straight to his house, Kanade did the same thing.

" _I'm home_!" Otonashi yelled.

" _Oh, Yuzuru you're home_ " said his brother " _Where have you been_?" he added

" _I uh..._ " but before Otonashi could finish his sentence, " _Oh come on lil bro, spit it out. I saw you earlier with a girl_ " his brother jokingly yelled

" _Wha? Sh-she was just a friend_!" Otonashi yelled

" _Don't worry, I won't be an ass and spy you! I'm actually proud of ya'. Finally going out with babes, hehe._ " his brother replied

" _Don't tell mom and dad! Especially mom!_ " Otonashi cried to his Nii-san

" _Of course I won't haha_!" his brother replied whilst tapping Otonashi on the forehead

" _Hey_ _**Hajime**_ , _where's mom and dad anyway?_ " Otonashi asked

" _They're coming home late for the first time in their lives_ " his bro replied

The brothers simply smiled at each other and Hajime gave tips on Otonashi on dating girls... But Otonashi still felt something strange with Kanade. " _She looks familiar. Her name, I swear I've heard it before. And, why am I having weird visions? Have I acquired fortune telling powers? Why...why is this happening?"_

Kanade greeted her mother and surprisingly her mom's friends are singing karaoke. Her little sister is asleep so she decided to go to her bedroom. Once Kanade got to her room, she called Yuri.

*ring ring*

 _"Hello, Yuri?"_

 _"Oh, Kanade hi! I've got some great news, I've met up with Hinata!"_

 _"Oh really? Is he there_?" Kanade asked

*passes phone to Hinata* " _Kanade, hi_!" Hinata yelled on the phone

" _Hinata_!" Yuri yelled while shedding a tear

" _So how'd you get your memories back?_ " Kanade asked

" _Well... I saw Yuri beating up some of my perverted teammates *Yuri screams* Gosh Yuri keep it down! Well anyways yeah once I saw that I had these visions of myself while we were still in the school, then bam! I started to remember everything hehe. So I've heard you've met Otonashi already. Does he remember you already?_ " Hinata added

" _Yes we've met already; but he doesn't remember the past yet. Although I think he sees visions too when he's with me. I don't want to rush things. For now, I must win his heart_ " Kanade replied

" _Oh, okay. Normally that's something Otonashi would say. Apparently, Yui IS NOT here in my neighborhood. Can you believe that? Yuri lied to me and manipulated my feelings_ *yells at Yuri* * **SLAM**!"

 _"H-Hello? Hinata?"_ Kanade started to wonder what happened

Yuri answered " _Kanade! Apparently Hinata slammed his head on the desk and he..."_

 _"DIED?!_ " Kanade yelled

" _No you silly, he got KO'd. Anyways as he was saying, my info was wrong though. Yui's not from here. We're coming back to Tokyo later. I've recently checked a phone-book and Yui's family lives in Southern Tokyo._ " Yuri replied

" _Oh that's wonderful! But... Hinata's from Osaka right_?" Kanade added

" _Not really. He just went back here to visit a couple of friends and family and to play Baseball with perverts_ " Yuri jokingly replied " _He's from Tokyo too_ " she added

" _Well, I guess Hinata and Yui are truly destined to see each other._ " Kanade said whilst smiling

" _Yeah, I guess that's how God wanted it to be for them from the start_." replied Yuri

" _Give me a heads-up when you get back here okay Yuri?_ "

" _I will Kanade. Let's meet at the park later."_

 _"Okay, bye!_ "

Today was a good day for Kanade. Going out with Otonashi, Yuri found Hinata, and soon they'll find Yui. She simply smiled, shed a tear and closed her beautiful eyes; Kanade fell asleep...

 _-Chapter 2 complete_

 **So how'd you guys like this one? I'm also working on a Gundam Wing story too. Stay tuned guys chapter 3 is halfway finished! :)**


	3. I know I'm not the only one

**Yo! I finally finished chapter 3, but it's so damn short! I actually had this typewritten on my PC for a long time but it went bonkers and had to be reformatted! The only copy I have is the one on my Macbook which is only a draft. Anyhow, I'm preparing chapter 4. So yeah, hope you guys enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

The weather is gloomy today, and so is Otonashi. He collapsed the other day due to severe exhaustion during a medical mission in which he volunteered. Oddly enough, he didn't ate for about 12 hours. His shift started from 6:00 AM in the morning and ended on 5:30 PM on the afternoon. Due to this, he saw another vision yet again of a young man helping injured people. They were in a dark place, at first it looked like a cave but it wasn't. It was a tunnel. Seeing this he felt his head go crazy and his stomach turning up against him and the next thing he saw was he was lying on a hospital bed...

" _Kanade_!" yelled Yuri

Kanade approached Yuri and with her was Hinata. The two greeted each other and Hinata jokingly told Kanade that she stabbed her on Hinata's first day in the school, much like Otonashi's.

Hinata tried to convince Kanade to tell Otonashi who she was saying:

" _This is it Kanade! Are you gonna let your chance slip away?! What if somebody else is seeing Otonashi?" Hearing those words from Hinata, Kanade almost seem convinced._

 _"I'm sorry Hinata, although I know you're trying to help, please understand what I'm doing for Otonashi-kun" replied Kanade._

 _"Hey you two, the most important thing is we found each other. Quarrel about that some other time_ " said Yuri.

On the phone, Kanade promised to both Yuri and Hinata that she'll help them find Yui. And so finishing their drinks at a cafè the three of them set out to find Yui. But before they could go, Kanade texted Otonashi to check on him. Otonashi didn't reply though and Kanade got a bad feeling that something happened to his soon to be lover.

The trio of Hinata, Yuri, and Kanade asked residences of an ordinary neighborhood in Tokyo for a girl named Yui. Eventually, they got a lead and went there.

" _Hinata, there's no baseball field here..." said Yuri_

 _"I know but I promised her that I'll break one of her windows when we meet again_ " replied Hinata who seemed to be excited.

Kanade was left on a small park in that area. Yuri told her to stay there in case anything not-according-to-plan happens.

" _I call this, operation window br-"_

 _"Just do it already..._ " replied Yuri

Hinata threw the ball towards one of the rooms that he assumes is Yui's. Wearing a baseball uniform and cleats too, Hinata knocked on the door. But what he saw was not a pink-haired woman in her late 30's, instead a jacked up bodybuilding man approached Hinata. Baseball in hand of course.

" _Is this your ball, punk?" asked the large man_

 _"Uh... Y-Yes sir!" replied Hinata_

 _"Uhm if you don't mind sir... Do you ugh... Uhm..." Hinata's starting to panic_

 _The uber large man was starting to get pissed... So Yuri had to do something_

 _"Excuse me sir, forgive my friend with Autism for playing Baseball although there's no field here and for breaking breaking your window... Is there a Yui around this neighborhood?" asked Yuri_

 _"Oh, uhm that's fine hehe. Yui? She's just across that street, turn left, and then you'll see a house with a brown varnished gate." replied the man_

 _"And uh... YOU'RE DRESS IS PRETTY OH MY GOSH I NEED TO BUY ONE TOO!" added the man_

 _"Wha-? Oh uhm, I bought this online hehe, thank you and goodbye!" replied Yuri_

 _"BYEEE! I HOPE WE CAN BE FRIENDS AND TELL THAT BLUE HAIRED BOY HE'S CUTE HIHI!" yelled the muscular man who seems to be, 'gay'._

" _Can you believe that?! That dude was fucking gay!" Hinata cried to Yuri_

 _"Oh shut up, if I didn't interfered then we wouldn't know where Yui is. But first let's tell Kanade_ " Yuri replied

The two saw Kanade, sitting on the bench. But something was off, she looked shocked. She was holding her phone while grasping her dress. The two approached her, and told them Otonashi was hospitalized. Hinata and Yuri had to postpone their search for Yui since Kanade seemed to be in a shock and had to drop her off at the hospital. They finally arrived and Hinata and Yuri stayed at the lounge of the Hospital. Kanade went straight to where Otonashi is. She knocked and introduced herself to the young aspiring Doctor's parents.

" _Otonashi-kun are y_ -" Kanade stopped. She saw Otonashi, lying on the bed unconscious. Next to his bed was a girl, holding his hand.

" _Kanade-chan, this is Marika-chan. Yuzuru's girlfriend..._ "

-Chapter 3 complete

* * *

Sorry if this seemed rushed! The draft was meh...whilst the one on my PC was the finalized version. Plus, Hinata and Yui should've met by now if only I remembered how they met on the final copy of chapter 3... Oh buggers, welp stay tuned and thanks for 100 views! :)


	4. Expectations

_"Should I be angry?_

 _Should I be jealous?_

 _What should I do?_

 _I don't know…._

 _I can't think by myself._

 _Otonashi-kun….what do you think I should do?"_

It's been 3 days since Kanade last saw Otonashi, whom was sick and bed-ridden.. She's getting texts from his father every once in a while, but each text has the same message on it, "Yuzuru-kun is still sick..." She didn't knew what to say when she first saw Otonashi's girlfriend. "She looks like a bitch…" Kanade thought to herself. Kanade shaked her hand but her hold on it was tight and firm. She stared at the girl with her eyes, the eyes that many used to fear back in the Afterlife. The girl stared back at her, but was getting insecure the longer they stare at each other. Heck, if only Kanade had her hand sonic skills, the girl would've been pierced by the heart. The girl was getting uncomfortable so she removed her hand from Kanade's tight grasp. Her hand was red, and it bothered her a little. The girl raised her eyebrows and gave Kanade a stare, and Kanade stared back once more. This time, her face looked as if Kanade wanted to kill that girl. The girl turned her back around Kanade and sat on a chair, avoiding any eye to eye contact with Kanade. She didn't last in the room long and left after giving her number to Otonashi's father. Hinata and Yuri saw her storming out of the Hospital, not saying a word. She was walking fast and she vanished in the middle of the crowd out on the streets. Hinata and Yuri are trying to contact her but she won't reply. They even went to her house but Kanade's mother says that she isn't expecting any visitors and wants to be left alone. It's quite sad. You've finally seen your lover after merely crossing from the Afterlife and getting reincarnated, only to see him in the hands of another. "Why… Why didn't I tell him as soon as we first met? And he never told me he has a girlfriend..." Kanade sadly murmured to herself. Tears went down to her soft cheeks and she kept blaming herself.

Hinata and Yuri had to postpone searching for Yui. Although Yuri was against it, Hinata wanted to fix things first between Otonashi and Kanade.

"Damn…I've never felt this shocked before. I-I feel pretty bad for Kanade." Hinata said whilst taking a deep breath. "Yurippe, what do you think we should do?" he added. Yuri was rather silent, she was looking up at the sky and you could say she was feeling bad too. Days go by and they've never heard from Kanade. They went to the Hospital where Otonashi is staying and they were pretty distraught on the condition of their comrade. He looked really ill. He didn't have his usual happy-go lucky persona and was making both Yuri and Hinata disturbed. "Otonashi…You bastard." Hinata said while he was getting teared up. They talked to his older brother, Hajime. He told them he collapsed on a medical mission he volunteered to join and he's unconscious for 2 weeks. Their family is starting to go crazy, as they weren't used to this kind of situation. The brothers' parents were at work so Hajime is the one who is looking over his brother. A knock on the door was heard and came in was a girl with green eyes with brown hair and she was wearing designer clothes. Her body figure is amazing, and not a single scratch was found on her smooth legs. She was beautiful but she looked arrogant. The latter stared at the girl, and the girl felt annoyed. She looked at Yuri, and the girl was checking her from head to toe. It's like the girl was underestimating her looks. The girl let out a small mischievous grin which made Yuri disgusted. Yuri clenched her fists and wanted to punch the woman in the face but Hinata grabbed her hand and stopped her. The girl snubbed the two and asked Hajime who they were. "Oh…They're Yuzuru's friends." The girl gave the two a cold stare, and afterwards she turned her attention to Otonashi. The two then said their farewell to Hajime and left the hospital, and Yuri was fuming.

"Did you see that Hinata?! She was checking me out! You too! Her facial expression clearly implies that she's underestimating us!" Yuri yelled while out on the streets

"Yuri, calm down! Just snub her when we see her again. Don't even think about punching or killing that girl. Remember, she's Otonashi's girlfriend! We mustn't do anything to that girl…" Hinata replied while trying to calm down Yuri. "Remember, Otonashi doesn't know us yet. So it would be really risky to do anything that would immediately displease him while he still has no idea about us." Hinata added.

"Then why not tell Otonashi-kun! The afterlife, the SSS, and Kanade?!" Yuri replied

"As much as I want to do the same thing… We can't." Hinata answered and looked serious

Yuri was left speechless.

 _"Listen… When I first heard Kanade's plan on how to restore Otonashi's memories, I was skeptical about it. I knew that something like this would happen in the long run, and sadly it did. As much as I wanted to tell Otonashi who he is straight up, I can't. It's because I don't have any right to do it. I told him to use his 1x7000000000 chance of luck in finding Kanade before I crossed-over. When he moved on, he expected that either he would be the one to make Kanade remember who he was or it would be Kanade to make him remember about us, about her, and their feelings for each other. You can compare it to my situation. Yui expected that I would be the one to come to her and make her remember my promise of marrying her. Wouldn't it be just plain stupid if Otonashi was the one who came to her? I was the one who proposed to her, not Otonashi. And if she does remember her memories, then somehow I assume that she would be displeased because she expects that a blue-haired boy would be the one to come to her, not anybody else. See what I mean Yurippe? The only thing we can do right now is help Kanade reach out to Otonashi…"_

Hearing those words from Hinata made Yuri even more speechless. The way he talked was truly heartfelt and he is really expressing his feelings. Yuri was getting teary-eyed and Hinata noticed it. Hinata hugged her and jokingly told her not to make a scene.

"Oh shut up Hinata! But….what about Yui?" Yuri asked

"Yui….she can wait. Besides, I don't want to break somebody else's window again!" Hinata cheerfully replied. Yuri smiled and together, they both walked along the streets, thinking of a plan on how they can help Kanade and Otonashi…

-chapter complete

 **A/N**

 **Yo! After a lot of proof-reading, revising, and editing…it's finally finished! Whew, I'm gonna take a short break in updating both my stories since Football season will start next week and School-works (and Council work) are starting to stack up. I'll still upload my Gundam Wing prologue on June 21… Anyhow, that's all for now folks! Really wish you guys review my work so I can fix my errors and improve my writing. Stay tuned ya'll! :)**


	5. Such feelings

"Hajime and dad aren't here, so I'll help in carrying the boxes."

"Okay then, Yuzuru. But don't stress yourself too much, okay?"

"I won't. And besides, helping people is my dream, mom."

"Oh Yuzuru, you're such a kind-hearted boy."

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Otonashi has left the hospital. He was surprised that he was comatose for 2 weeks. The gloomy atmosphere was finally gone and everything seemed to return to normal. Otonashi still looked pale and unhealthy though. He was just ordered by his parents to stay in his room and rest. He was reluctant, as he wanted to return to school as soon as possible.

His girlfriend is currently staying in his house and looks over Otonashi, but instead of looking after him, the girl just wants to _do it_ with Otonashi; even if Otonashi doesn't want to. His girlfriend also does nothing the entire day. She just lays down on the couch and watch whatever romance film is on TV. She also goes out most of the time, leaving Otonashi alone.

Today, Otonashi and his mother were left at home. His father has a meeting with co-chefs, Hajime has classes, and his girlfriend went out shopping alone. His mother is consistently being sent fan mail by fans. Her mother is really famous ever since her School Idol days. Whether it be photographs, memorabilia, or boxes filled with fan-made stuff, the fans pretty much send everything to his mom.

"-Agh!"

Otonashi accidentally dropped a box he was lifting filled with fan-made memorabilia about his mom.

"Yuzuru, are you okay?" asked his mother

"Y-yeah, it's just that my hands felt really numb." he replied

"Take a rest first, sweetie. I can do all of this by myself" his mother replied followed by a wink

Otonashi went to his room laid down on the bed. He gazed upon his hands, which were still numb. He thought about random things. He thought about his parents, his girlfriend, school, and ultimately, Kanade. He remembered Kanade all of a sudden.

He remembered the time they went out on an impromptu date, which put a smile on his face.

But, he also remembered that he has a girlfriend, and he asked himself if Kanade knows it.

He started to overthink possible outcomes if he just reveals it to her from out of nowhere. He started to get angry, and the only way he could calm down is by talking to her.

He dialed her phone number, but she wasn't answering. With no other option, he just decided to text her. His hands were still numb and he was typing really slow.

"Hey uhm, I got out of the Hospital a couple of days ago. I uhh, just wanted to ask how you've been lately..."

Finally, he finished typing and successfully sent the text message. He proceeded to lie down on his bed, whilst looking above the ceiling. He slowly closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "Kanade... I-I...need you right...now"

* * *

*bzzt bzzt*

"Eh?"

"..."

"Hmph!"

Ignoring the text message she received, Kanade went into a Café to relax. She doesn't want to disturbed, and she just wanted to forget him (for a while). But deep down inside, she doesn't want to give up. She remembered the promise she said to herself the first time she saw him.

It looked like Kanade failed.

She had him in the palm of her hands, and lost him like a female Gazelle who lost her young to a Lion.

She gets aggravated every time she thinks about Otonashi. Maybe because he saw him in the arms of another, or was she just plain stupid to not make him remember her the first time they've met.

She just sat there, sipping her Caramel Macchiato whilst reading a magazine.

Surprisingly, a woman wearing a blue sexy dress, black heels, and is carrying shopping bags approached Kanade. She was also wearing glasses and a fashionable hat that suits her dress.

"Y-you're..." Kanade mumbled

"Yes, I'm Yuzuru's girlfriend. Don't worry, this'll be quick. I'm just here to tell you a very important message, dear" replied the woman

* * *

"Damn Yuri, leaving me all alone without saying a word."

Hinata went outside of Yuri's house and walked along the streets. He and Yuri were supposed to make a plan on how to let Kanade and Otonashi reunite. Yuri though, left early in the morning without saying a word.

He did his usual routine of checking out Hobby stores, watching kids play Baseball in neighborhoods, and to just keep on walking until he gets lost.

This time however, there was a slight change in his everyday itinerary. He was looking up in the sky while walking and he accidentally bumped into Hajime, Otonashi's brother. The two went to a fast food chain and there, they ate and talked.

"Say, Hajime. Since when did Otonashi and that hot-chick became a couple?" asked Hinata

"Well... Yuzuru was at school and he saw the girl unconscious on a bench. Yuzuru took her to the infirmary and he gave the girl some medicine and patched her up. Ever since, the girl started to stalk and show affection to Otonashi, until they eventually became a couple." replied Hajime

"Hohoho, so Otonashi likes hot chicks huh?" Hinata replied with s mischievous grin

"Well, they're opposites actually." said Hajime

"Ophoshittes?" Hinata said while chewing on his Hamburger

"Yeah. We may be children of two famous people, but both of us prefer to keep things simple. Yuzuru's girlfriend on the other hand, likes it flashy and everything posh. Technically before they became a couple, the girl was already a famous student at school due to her modeling career too."

"Sheeshamodhel?" Hinata yelled, still chewing his Hamburger

"Yes. Given she's only 18, you may think that she's 25 or something. And as a bonus, she knows how to sing, dance, act play instruments bla bla bla bla..."

As Hajime was talking, Hinata was daydreaming about the girl. Hinata wasn't even listening to Hajime. He was visualizing her beauty and talents, but then... Yui came out of nowhere with a Gatling gun. She started shooting at the Otonashi's girlfriend while Heavy metal was playing in the background

"...and she's a foreigner. She's called the complete package at their school." Hajime said

Hinata seemed to return to his senses. He got up, kneeled down,and yelled: "YUI MY DEAR! I AM SO SORRY! I WILL NEVER DAYDREAM ABOUT GIRLS OTHER THAN YOU! WAIT FOR ME FOR I WILL MA-"

"Hinata?" Hajime whispered

"Eh?"

The two got out of the fast food chain and everybody inside was trembling in fear, thanks to Hideki Hinata. He explained to Hajime what he did, simply saying "I have hypertension!"

The two bumped their fists and started to walk adjacent to each other. Hinata sat on a bench, and reminisced on what Hajime told him. (Excluding the part where Yui has a Gatling Gun) "A guy like Otonashi, in a relationship with someone who isn't even worthy his love. Tsk! This is gonna be a serious problem."

"Hinata" yelled a girl from the distance

"Y-Yuri. Where have you been? You le-"

Hinata's sentence was cut short. Yuri looked serious, and Hinata knew that this is a serious matter.

"Come with me, I have something important to show you."

The two continued to walk towards a neighborhood, and Hinata was getting a bad feeling. He whispered to himself: "No... Please, just...no..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! It's been a while since I updated this story. I'm currently at Nagoya to visit some relatives. Also there will be less italicizations on this one since we spend most of the time outside, and I have to immediately upload this one. My schedule is changed since I have to get back to Tokyo on Saturday due to some unwanted circumstances at School. Anyhow, I hoped you guys liked this one. See ya'll next time!**

 **OgioTakanashi: Thanks bud! I hope you'll keep supporting my story :)**


	6. A fulfilled promise

"Hinata, are you sure you want to-"

"Yes! Just lead the way Yuri, please."

"..."

Yuri and Hinata entered a house in a local neighborhood in Tokyo. They were greeted by a couple in their mid-thirties. Yuri and Hinata introduced themselves as friends of Yui, the girl Hinata made a promise to in the afterlife. The couple led the two towards Yui's room.

The mother gently knocked on her daughter's room and slowly opened it. Inside was a girl lying on a bed, she was quiet but she's awake.

"Dear, your friends are here to visit you." the mother said

She left the three inside the room to give them some privacy. Hinata was confused, as he expected Yui to be energetic and to be like how she was in the afterlife. Yui was just there on her bed, quiet. She hasn't noticed the two yet, so Yuri explained to Hinata what was going on.

"Yuri, what's going on?" Hinata asked

"You see... Yui has short term memory loss." replied Yuri in a soft sad voice

Hinata was shocked to what he just heard. He thought that once you've been reincarnated, your life will be different from your past one. Hypothetically, yes. But to some, it isn't.

"Wha-what? How could she...?" Hinata replied and was lost for words

"I met her parents earlier, and they told me that she got into an accident which damaged her brain." Yuri tearfully replied

"B-but shouldn't our lives be different from our old one? Shouldn't she be healthy?" replied a confused Hinata

"To some, yes. But there's still a chance that your past life can affect your new one." Yuri replied

"Look, you still play Baseball right? And I heard from Kanade that Otonashi-kun still wants to be a Doctor." Yuri added

"So does that mean that her memories..." Hinata hesitantly replied

"Yes, she may forget you in an insant..." Yuri replied whilst shedding a tear

Hinata couldn't accept it, he was on the verge of breaking down but he saw Yui looking at them. He held back his tears and approached Yui. The blue-haired boy gently stroked Yui's pink hair, and Yui stared at her with confusion.

"Hi, who are you?" Yui gently asked

"I'm Hideki Hinata, your senpai." Hinata replied

Yui gently placed her head on Hinata's shoulders, who was sitting right next to her.

"Senpai, I'm glad you found me." Yui replied with a mix between happiness and sadness

Hinata's eyes widened and he was surprised to what Yui told him. Yui looked at Hinata and placed her hand on his cheek. She got closer to the boy and she gently smile at him.

"Senpai, you know I have short term memory loss, right?" Yui whispered to Hinata

"I-I know, Yui. But before you forget me, I want to fulfill my promise to you." Hinata replied, whom was already crying

"A _promise_...?" a confused Yui asked

Hinata brought out two rings from his pocket. One had a blue gem on it's tip, and the other had a pink gem. He placed the ring with the blue gem on Yui's left ring finger. Yui was confused but she was in awe at how beautiful the ring was. She looked back to Hinata, whom had also wore the ring with his left ring finger.

"I made a promise to you that I would marry you." Hinata said, followed by a smile

"...I-I remember, Senpai." Yui replied

"Now, the promise has been fulfilled, we're now married, Yui." Hinata replied

Tears flowed down from Yui's eyes and she hugged Hinata. Hinata cried as well, but his tears was mixed with happiness and sadness. He knows that this feeling is just temporary, and Yui will soon forget him. But he was happy that he was able to fulfill his promise.

Hinata stared at Yui's eyes, and he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Yui smiled and placed her hands on Hinata's heart.

"Senpai, I may forget you, but I'm happy that you married me. Always remember that I'll be in your heart, and I will love you forever. Thank you senpai, I love you." Yui whispered to Hinata

"I love you too, Yui." Hinata replied and hugged Yui once more.

Memories of their time together in the afterlife were flashed inside Hinata's mind. He remembered the time they've spent with all of their friends.

 _The time they played Football and she was owned by Yui_

 _The time they strangled each other to death for no clear reason_

 _The time he was german-suplexed by Yui, thanks to Otonashi's suggestion_

 _..._

 _And the time he proposed to her._

They all came flashing back to Hinata. He wasn't sure how to feel. His emotions were mixed. But he himself knew, that Yui was happy, because he did fulfill his promise.

*tug*

Hinata felt somebody pushed him, and it was Yui. Her eyes was filled with confusion. She was staring at him, as if she didn't knew what happened minutes ago. Finally, Hinata realized it.

 _It was all over._

"Who are you?" Yui asked

He looked at Yui, and smiled at her. He got up and left the room. A teary-eyed Yuri soon followed Hinata and together they went out Yui's house.

Yui was left dumbfounded, so she asked her parents who the two were. Her mother kissed her on the cheek and simply told her, _"They were your friends, dear"_

The two continued to walk away from Yui's place and they stopped at an empty park. Hinata broke down in tears, and he clenched his chest with his hands.

He was crying because everything happened too fast. In a span of 10 minutes, it was all over. Yui forgot him in a heartbeat. His tears weren't tears of joy, but tears of anger, sadness, and confusion. Yuri hugged her and tried to calm him down, but she couldn't. She saw sadness in the face of Hinata, and she was really sad for him. He continued to cry, but Yuri noticed something.

He wasn't cursing anyone, not even God. He was just releasing his emotions. He just wanted to ease the pain inside him quickly, because Yui wants him to be happy.

Yuri hugged Hinata once more and gently stroked his hair. Minutes later, Hinata calmed down. He sat back up and looked at the sky.

"Hinata, are you...alright?" Yuri asked

"*whew* Yeah, I'm fine." Hinata replied

"But-" Yuri was about to say something but she was cut short

"I'm okay, Yuri. I'm just glad I was able to fulfill my promise to her." Hinata cheerfully replied

"Mou~ are you sure?" a concerned Yuri asked

Hinata faced towards Yuri and gently smiled at her. He hugged her and placed his hands on her cheeks. This time, Yuri saw that Hinata was happy indeed. He accomplished his promise, so there's no need for tears nor sadness. She returned Hinata's smile and together they looked up the sky and saw constellations. Yuri got closer to Hinata and softly told him,

 _"I'm glad you're okay, Hinata"_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! Since this is an Angel Beats story, of course there must be sadness. It's my first time to write something sad/tragic so I'm not sure about the impact of it to you guys. Anyways, I'm trying to update all my stories ASAP since I'll be updating really slow. My sched's packed so yeah, shit. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! See ya'll soon! Thanks for the constant support!**

 **SolemnKnight: Thanks! Yeah, I wish they'd continue Angel Beats**


	7. REVISED An unexpected meeting

"I haven't heard from her for weeks, did something happened? Why won't she reply to my texts, nor answer my calls? I'm having more and more visions of...unexplainable things, and a girl resembling Kanade is always there. Agh, shit. What the hell is going on?"

It was a rare occasion for Otonashi to skip school today. He just didn't felt going to school. He wasn't a lazy person, he was a responsible kid. He just went out of his room and told his parents, "I'm not in the mood for school today", which made his parents and brother curious and confused.

Lately, he's been acting strange. He was just quiet, and he became a bit careless to his surroundings. He couldn't have a normal conversation with Hajime, which made Hajime mad as they would always talk about everything. He rarely goes out of his room, as he would just lock himself in when he gets home. One day, he gave his girlfriend a cold shoulder; and they kept arguing since then.

Otonashi isn't Otonashi.

Clearly, something's bothering the young man. He constantly keeps having dreams of a person who resembles him. His face is vague but he himself knows that the person he's seeing is him. This person does what Otonashi does.

To make things more confusing for him, a girl who resembles Kanade is also constantly appearing to his dreams. Her face is vague too, but Otonashi knows that somehow, that girl is Kanade.

The silver-haired girl hasn't talked to Otonashi for quite some time. It was odd, as they would regularly talk for at least twice a week. They're conversations are always short, but Otonashi feels relieved and comfortable every time he talks to Kanade.

"Ugh, maybe I should go out?"

Being left at home alone bores Otonashi. He decided to take a stroll, to clear up his mind and to feel the breeze of wind. He got dressed and immediately went out the house. He decided to go to Akihabara today, his happy place.

After 30 minutes of walking, he finally made it. He arrived at exactly 12 noon, just in time for lunch. He was craving for fast food, Mcdonalds to be exact. He ordered a Big-Mac, large fries, and a large cup of soda. He ate in such a slow manner, since his mind is screwing with him as he describes it.

An hour passes and he's finally finished eating. This time, he decided to go watch a movie, alone. He checked the film list and he saw a Sci-fi action movie he liked.

He sat on the cinema's lazy boy chair, and his seat was four rows away from the screen. The movie started but two people arguing loudly were disturbing the viewers.

"Oi, be quiet!"

"Get our of here!"

"Down in front, pricks!"

Otonashi didn't mind them at all. They sat behind him and were still arguing, though they were whispering this time. The film started and the two were still making a scene.

"Hey, no fair!"

"You took a sip from my shake earlier, so I'm just making things even"

"B-but!"

"No buts! Now let me have some!"

"No! This is my sod-"

*splash*

This time, Otonashi's attention was caught. He felt something cold and sticky splashed on his hair. Liquid started to drip from his head, he took some on his finger and tasted it. To his surprise, it was soda. Aggravated, the young man stood up and turned around to see what was going on.

"Next time, don't spill your soda on to someone else. Oh, and please learn to shut up when both of you are inside the theaters, okay?"

Otonashi left his seat and was about to go to the restroom when he suddenly felt something. He turned around and looked at the two behind him. One was a boy with blue hair, and the other was a girl with violet hair. Otonashi was confused for a second. It felt as if he met those two before. Shrugging it off, the young man proceeded to the restroom to rinse his hair.

xXx

Lately, Yuri's been asking Hinata to hang out ever since the day they saw Yui.

"So where do you wanna go today, Hinata?" Yuri asked

"I wanna go home..." Hinata replied in a slacking manner

"Mou~ I have to be sure that you're really okay" Yuri replied clinging onto Hinata's arm

"I'm fine!" Hinata replied, followed by a funny smile he showed to Yuri which made the girl laugh

"What are you laughing about? And get off my arm please" Hinata added

"Come on, don't be such a killjoy. For starters, why don't we go to the arcade?" Yuri said

"Ugh, can I just go home?" the bluenette replied whilst averting his eyes onto the sky

Yuri grabbed Hinata's arm and she forcefully dragged him into an arcade. Yuri liked to play games, and she used to hang out at arcades every Weekend. Hinata on the other hand is a gamer geek as well. Besides playing Baseball, he also spends hours on his PC playing all kinds of online games. He takes pride in his gaming skills too, and in some cases he'd use the tactics he learns from fps games in real life.

They played Street fighter first, and Hinata was pretty confident that he'd easily beat Yuri. Things turned out different though, as Hinata lost to Yuri twice. He wanted to redeem himself so he challenged her to play Time Crisis.

"Whoever gets the highest score wins!" Hinata yelled

Unbeknownst to him, Yuri was skilled in playing shooter games. After clearing four stages, Yuri got the highest score. Her score was far superior than Hinata's, which of course made him mad. He stormed out of the arcade with grouchy face. Yuri followed him and instead of consoling him and telling him to be better next time, she laughed at him.

"How am I supposed to feel better when you're clearly kicking my ass in games? And you're laughing at me too!" Hinata told Yuri in an irritated manner

"Hihihi maybe I'm just better than you?" Yuri jokingly replied

"Better? I spend countless of hours playing games!" Hinata cried

"Woah, nerd." Yuri murmured

"Whatever. I'm going home, call me when you've got updates on Otonashi or Kanade" Hinata coldly replied

Yuri grabbed onto Hinata's arm once more, and the bluenette was about to turn around to tell her that he's had enough.

"Look I-"

Hinata's statement was cut short. He was quite surprised. Yuri, a girl who's tough and would literally kick ass, looked different. Her green eyes were glaring, and the look on her face caught the attention of Hinata. Her facial expression was self explanatory, she didn't want Hinata to leave. Plus, it's been a long time since she looked so innocent and beautiful. Hinata slightly blushed before he gently took off Yuri's hand on his arm.

"Fine, I'm staying. Now what?" Hinata asked, avoiding eye contact with Yuri

"Let's watch a movie!" Yuri replied

"Meh, okay." replied Hinata

The bluenette glanced at Yuri and she looked rather happy and excited. Hinata smiled and the two walked towards the theater. Yuri bought two tickets for a Sci-fi movie Hinata was geeking about. Hinata bought the snacks and he took a sip on Yuri's shake, which in turn made the violet-haired girl mad.

"Hey! I didn't gave you permission to drink my shake!" Yuri yelled towards the bluenette

"Eh? I just tasted it" Hinata replied

"Then let me sip on your drink too!" Yuri replied

"No way!" Hinata replied before running towards the theater

"Hey! Wait for me!" Yuri cried

Once inside, they were still arguing and were disturbing the viewers. Even when they've already sat down, Yuri was still trying to grab Hinata's soda. The film already started and the two were still quarreling. All of a sudden, Yuri tried to leap onto Hinata's left arm and the bluenette lost grip on the cup, which then fell onto a boy sitting in front of them.

"Oh shi-"

The boy stood up and scolded them for being so childish. But, they weren't expecting that the boy happened to be Otonashi. They weren't listening to him but they were looking at his face. Yuri's eyes were wide open while Hinata's jaw dropped.

The red-head went out of his seat to rinse the soda off his hair. Yuri and Hinata looked at each other before they followed Otonashi with their eyes. He stopped and the two saw Otonashi looking at them as well. It felt as if Otonashi remembers them, but he simply turned his back around and went to the restroom.

Yuri and Hinata returned to their normal sitting position, still the both of them looking shocked. A security guard approached them and ordered them to leave the cinema. Without hesitation, the two immediate got out, much to the delight of the other viewers. Once they were out, they were trying to recall what happened.

"T-that was O-Otonashi!" Hinata muttered

"Gosh, it was really him." Yuri said

The two decided to stalk Otonashi, though Yuri was hesitant at first. They positioned themselves on the snack bar, and they patiently waited for Otonashi.

"All right buddy it's time for you to remember" Hinata excitedly said

"Otonashi-kun, we're here." Yuri murmured followed by a smile

xXx

"Who were those two?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! Self explanatory, I didn't know how to follow up the last one. So yeah, I returned it to being romance/drama and the last chapter didn't lived up to everyone's expectations and was really confusing. Hope ya'll enjoy this revised one more. Next chapter is focused on Kanade. Might update soon since first term of school is finished here. Bye for now! :)**


	8. Is this love? Or is this lust?

"Mom I'm ho- Nobody's here…"

On a sunny Friday afternoon, Kanade got home from school. She was surprised that no one's home, and she thought that her mother went out for some grocery shopping and it was too early for his father to come home.

She changed her clothes and went to the living room. She turned on the television, hoping to find something interesting. She tends to space out during class, and it's starting to affect not only her grades, but her sanity as well. She couldn't stop thinking of Otonashi, but her feelings towards him are split.

She longs for him

She wants him

She needs him

But at the same time,

She doesn't want to think about him

She doesn't want to see him

She doesn't need him

Ever the day when the redhead boy's bitchy girlfriend talked to her, it broke her heart into pieces.

 _"He doesn't like you."_

She stormed out of the Café where she was relaxing. She tried to stop her tears from falling, but the more she resisted, the more her tears flowed down like a stream. She ran away from the Café, and the rain started to pour. The rain didn't made things better. It made the mood for Kanade more heartbreaking, like what you see in movies.

She finally stopped running when she saw the bench where Otonashi waited for her during their so called date. She sat down there, weeping. The rain was still pouring, and her tears were pouring still. When the rain had stopped, so did her tears. She got up from the bench, soaking wet and having a blank expression on her face. She suppressed her feelings for Otonashi till' she got home, but she broke down in tears once more when she saw the sketch of Otonashi she made back then.

Out of rage and mixed emotions, she teared up the sketch. But she also tried to tape back the paper but she ultimately failed.

Up to now, she still thinks of Otonashi. But whenever she thinks about the redhead, she also remembers the words from that bitch.

 _"He's mine"_

She describe this sensation as the Serpent appearing before Adam & Eve. Though the Serpent didn't offer the Apple of knowledge, the Serpent clearly stole what's originally from Kanade, and that's Otonashi.

"Why…"

Kanade turned the television off and went upstairs to her room. She laid down on her pink bed and covered her face with a pillow. She wanted to clear things from her mind, and she wanted to take a break from life. She removed the pillows on her face and her amber colored eyes were glaring once more.

"Otonashi-kun…."

 **xXx**

"Hey, are you free tonight?"

"Yup! I'll meet ya' at 7!"

Otonashi wanted to reconcile for his recent acts towards his girlfriend. He snubbed her more than once, even when they were at school. He wanted to repay her patience and understanding for him by going out on a date, and luckily Otonashi was still out and the day is still long.

"Otonashi!"

The redhead turned around and saw his girlfriend walking towards him. She was wearing a white sexy dress that embosses her rear and a bit of her breasts. Her heels were sky high, and she was nearly as tall as Otonashi. She was attracting too much attention from both men and women.

Otonashi though, was a bit irritated. He prefers simplicity rather than being flashy. Whenever they go out, his girlfriend attracts too much attention, thanks to her beauty and sexiness. But at the same time, the devil whispers to the young man. Being a man himself, he isn't safe from temptation. After all, his girlfriend is beautiful and desired by many boys at their school. But he resists temptation and opts to plan his future in case he marries his girlfriend.

Although this time, things are quite _different_

"What's this? Am I too attractive that you're staring at me from head to toe?" his girlfriend asked with a naughty smirk

"You're always attractive, but it makes me uneasy that you attract too much attention. Especially from men." Otonashi replied averting his eyes away from his girlfriend's body

Otonashi removed his coat and placed it on his girlfriend's shoulder "Here, put this on"

"That's so lovely of you, Otonashi. I could already forgive you." replied the girl before clinging on to the redhead's arm

With a smile, Otonashi kissed his girlfriend on his cheek. "Let's go, shall we?"

 **xXx**

Unknown to Otonashi, he was being stalked by Hinata and Yuri since earlier at the theatres. They were watching his every move, and Hinata even followed him when Otonashi went to a men's restroom.

"WOW! Otonashi's girlfriend sure is hot!" Hinata yelled with excitement

"Keep your voice down! And that's girl a bitch, that's why she dresses like that." Yuri scuffled

"Hmm…. Maybe you're just jealous." Hinata teased Yuri, in return Yuri punched him on the face

 ***WHACK***

"Ouch! I was only kidding." replied Hinata while trying to tend his aching jaw

"Shh! They're leaving"

Both of them silently followed the couple. Their first stop was at a jewelry shop. Otonashi bought a beautiful necklace for his girlfriend, and Yuri yelped out of love saying, "Kyaaaa~ Otonashi-kun is such a gentleman!"

They then entered a restaurant, it wasn't fancy but it was an elegant Ramen house. Due to the current situation, both Yuri and Hinata had to dine as well so their cover won't be blown. And Hinata paid for their meal.

"Hey, Yuri! I thought you said we'd pay for our own meal?!" Hinata asked in a low irritated voice

"You should learn how to be a gentleman at times like Otonashi, ya know." Yuri replied

Hinata was trying to compute the cash Otonashi spent. He was clearly the only one paying for everything ever since they were at the jewelry shop. Like Yuri said, all men have to be gentleman. But both of them noticed that something was off.

Otonashi's girlfriend never even thanked him at least once.

It's either she inspects what Otonashi bought for her, or she'd drag him to a different store. Otonashi never complained, since he was the type who loved to help others around him and bring joy to them.

"I'm not sure if this is still a date, or a bitch shopping spree" Yuri muttered in disgust

"Man, Otonashi must've spent a lot of money just for that girl." Hinata replied

"And let's not forget that they must've dated countless of times before" Yuri said as she clenched her fists, to which Hinata held to calm her down

It was already late, and the two were still out. They went to a park, even though no one's there and it's dark. They sat down on a bench, and not far from where they are Yuri and Hinata hid in the bushes so they won't still be visible to the two.

Otonashi was talking to his girlfriend. He was getting closer and closer, until he ultimately grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and kissed her passionately

"Otonashi…." Hinata mumbled, he was surprised at his friends action

"O-Oh my…." Yuri mumbled too, and she too was surprised

"Oh shit…. Yuri, look!" Hinata said as he gestured towards a fountain not far from where they are

Surprised, Yuri widened her eyes and was left speechless

"What is she doing here?! This is not good…"

 **xXx**

"You've made quite a haul" Otonashi said while rubbing his girlfriends head

"I know right! We should do this often." the girl replied tucking in closer to Otonashi

They spent the night having fun, and both succesfully reconciled. Oddly, the thought of Kanade never crossed Otonashi's mind ever since his girlfriend came. He was happy, but he wanted something more.

"Say, can you….come closer" Otonashi whispered to his girl

Confused, the girl followed what Otonashi said even though it was unclear "Sure…"

Otonashi's eyes met with his girls beautiful and extravagant eyes, and the next thing the girl knew, Otonashi's lips had sealed hers with a soft kiss. The girl was caught off-guard, as she'd normally be the one who'd approach Otonashi this way. The two softly pushed away each other, and their eyes were locked on once more.

Otonashi's eyes looked different this time. He wanted more than buying gifts for his girl, going out on dates, and simply saying I love you to each other. This time, he wanted to take things to the _next level_.

"You're mine. Nobody else can touch you, only me. I'm the only one who can do this with you. Got it?" Otonashi said in a soothing manner

"Yes. I'm all yours. Otonashi, please me." the girl replied in the same manner

Both of them kissed once more. As they were smooching, the girl caught sight of a familiar person she called. The person then ran off into the park, and was soon nowhere out of sight. Even though she was smooching with Otonashi, she smirked and thought in the back if her mind, "All's well, ends well"

 **xXx**

*bzzt bzzt*

Late at night, Kanade received a text from none other than Otonashi's bitch of a girlfriend. The text said,

Go to the park later at 10:30, I have something to show you

"Should I…..go?"

Kanade stopped and thought whether this'll be a good idea or not. After a full minute of thinking, she decided to go. She wore a cardigan and a shirt paired with denim shorts before heading out. The park wasn't far from where she lives, so it only took her 15 minutes to arrive there. The girl also instructed her to stand at the fountain. She waited there for another 15 minutes, before she turned around and saw what she's not meant to see.

Otonashi was kissing the girl lewdly, and he seems to be into it. Kanade felt as if her heart was stabbed with a sharp dagger. Her eyes were locked on the two, and it didn't took long before tears flowed down to her cheeks. She felt her knees weak, and her heart beating faster. The girl finally noticed Kanade, standing and trembling. Even though they were kissing, the girl gave a her a naughty grin. It disgusted Kanade, and made her heart ache even more.

She ran away from the park, even though it was getting dark. She finally made it back home, and her mother didn't notice her come back. She locked herself in her room and there, she broke down in tears…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! I'm quite happy with this chapter, yeah. I'm updating all of my stories before school comes back so ya'll won't be hanging. Again, thanks for the continuous support and love! Please keep following this story, reviews are always welcome too!**


	9. Consequences

"Ah! Otonashi-kun, don't be so rough hihi."

Otonashi brought his girlfriend home. Luckily for the young man, nobody was home. He brought her upstairs, to his bedroom. He couldn't contain his excitement, he's doing it for the first time with his girlfriend. Clearly, there's no feeling of love in his heart; only lust.

He took of his clothes, and stripped his girlfriend's. He could feel his heart beating fast, his body trembling in excitement, and his eyes focused on his girlfriend's bare body.

"Are you ready, dear?" his girlfriend asked, with a seductive look on her face

"Yeah, I'm ready" Otonashi replied, eager for his first time

"Go on, make the first move" the girl replied, licking her lips then she kissed Otonashi

xXx

"Shit! Where could Kanade be?!"

Once Hinata and Yuri saw Kanade ran away from the park, they chased after her. The duo were scared of what Kanade would do to herself. After all, seeing your first love kiss somebody else is heartbreaking. They were afraid that the silver-haired girl might hurt herself or worse, kill herself.

"Are you sure this is where she ran off?" Hinata asked Yuri whom was sprinting in front of him

"Yes! I saw cross this alley!" Yuri replied

They continued to run along a dark narrow alley, until Yuri nearly fell off a steep cliff.

"Ah!" Yuri yelped

"Yuri!" Hinata was just in time to grab Yuri's arm

"Are you alright?" the bluenette asked

"Yeah, thanks." Yuri replied, catching her breath

They saw the cliff lead towards an entrance to a sewer. Hinata was the first to go down, as it could it be dangerous. And there, he saw Kanade's unconscious body, and her silver hair were stained with blood.

"Oh my God….. YURI!" Hinata yelled in a tensed manner

"What is i- No, Kanade!" Yuri cried and got down to where Hinata was

"W-We have to get to the hospital!" she added

Hinata carried Kanade's body and returned to the road. Yuri called for an ambulance, and it immediately arrived. Kanade bumped her head, as there was blood gushing from her head. Her looks were pitiful; she had some bruises on her knees, her beautiful hair was stained with blood, and her tears could still be seen from the corner of her eyes.

They arrived at the hospital, and Yuri called for Kanade's parents. Hinata, angered by Otonashi's actions, blamed him for the situation and set out to find him saying "I'll make that shithead pay!"

xXx

At school, Otonashi couldn't properly focus. He kept reminiscing about his first time with his girlfriend. Not only did they do it once, they did it thrice. The third time before Otonashi left for school. They were supposed to go today but due to Otonashi's lust for sexual affection, her girlfriend was "beat" and couldn't go to school anymore.

But, there is something bothering him. He's feeling both guilty and pitiful at the same time. He could feel his heart aching. It disturbed him, and he himself knows that something was off.

Break time came and he called his girlfriend to see how she was; and she was still "beat." He also called Hajime, and his big brother teased him in having a brother complex. He also texted his parents, and both were still busy at work.

But that feeling he's having won't leave him be. Feeling agitated, Otonashi simply tried to mind over matter his feeling, in hopes to put an end to this weird phenomenon he's having.

"Class is dismissed"

That same feeling won't leave Otonashi. He did whatever he can, but still his heart aches in pain and his mind is going crazy. As he was walking, he checked his phone. He also contacted his grandparents in Kyoto, and they were fine too. He's also getting a feeling that someone close to him is in grave danger. He was sweating wildly, then his mind played a vision

He saw two people, one girl and one boy. The boy was crying as he was hugging the girl. Then, the girl vanished. The boy fell on his knees, weeping. As he was crying, he kept shouting a person's name. At first, Otonashi couldn't understand it. Until he finally heard it loud and clear, the boy was yelling….

"KANADE!"

 ***WHAM***

Otonashi felt something hit him. It cut his vision short, just as he heard the name Kanade. He could feel blood gushing from his lower lip. He couldn't move his jaw, and he was stung. He was lying on the ground and standing over him was a boy.

He had blue hair, fair skin, and a regular build. The blue haired boy had a mad look on his face. His eyes, were locked on with Otonashi's. Otonashi got up and was about to question him, until…

Another vision appeared. This time, it was the same person that looked like him and the same boy standing in front of him. The boy was lying on the ground, covered in blood. While Otonashi's look-alike was cradling his body, calling out his name, "HINATA!"

Otonashi returned to his senses. His eyes were wide open, he remembers the person in front of him. He was his best friend, his partner, his co-member in Shidai Sekai Sensen.

"Hinata!" Otonashi yelled as he ran towards Hinata. But instead of a hug, he received a punch from the bluenette.

 ***WHACK***

"Wha-what was that for?!" Otonashi asked in confusion

Hinata, still angered, replied "It's about time you remember, idiot! Thanks to your idiocy, Kanade is in danger!"

Otonashi felt his heart break into millions of pieces. He remembers them all. The boy in his visons, it was him all along. The girl, was Kanade. He remembers the Afterlife, the SSS, his friends, everything. He remembered everything. But just as he remembered them all, he remembered the feeling he's been getting throughout the day. And the person he least expected to be in trouble was none other than his beloved….

Kanade

* * *

A/N

Yo! I had to make this short because I just wanted to convey the message of the chapter rather than to make it long. Well, I hope you guys keep supporting! Thanks for the constant love!


	10. Is it too late?

_Why has it come to this?_

That's the thought that's been running in the mind of the now 'distraught' Yuzuru Otonashi. Upon seeing Kanade, his dearly beloved, lying on the hospital bed with a lot of hospital contraptions on her body, he immediately rushed to her side; but, she was halted by a violet-haired girl whom slapped him on his cheek.

It stung.

Now, Otonashi was atop the roof of the hospital. He was weeping for his ignorance and stupidity. It was too late that he realized that the Kanade he met was the also the Kanade he loved in the afterlife. All those visions, it was giving him hints of his past life; yet, none of them made sense to him.

"Hey." a voice startled Otonashi

It was Hinata, who came to check on him. He brought with him a can of soda for him and Otonashi. The bluenette sat down next to the orange-haired boy. Hinata handed one can to Otonashi, but he refused by turning his body away.

"Take it." Hinata insisted

"N-No thanks, I'm fine." Otonashi sighed

"Just take it." Hinata forced the can onto Otonashi's hands

"T-Thanks, I guess." Otonashi replied

"Ah!" Otonashi felt his lips stung once it met the tip of the cold can

"You alright?" Hinata asked

"Ye-yeah, It's just-"

"I'm sorry for punching you. Twice." Hinata replied with a stoic yet concerned face

"It's alright, I understand." Otonashi replied

Once Hinata finished his soda, he left Otonashi without saying a word. Otonashi followed with his eyes how his best-friend left him without a word.

"Has it really come to this?" Otonashi thought

He sighed and looked up in the sky. It was orange, it was a sign that the sun is about to set. He finished his soda and grabbed his things. He took a glimpse at Kanade's room. Inside, he could hear a little girl crying. He wanted to enter, but he stopped. He turned around and proceeded towards the exit of the hospital, leaving the premises unbeknownst to Hinata and Yuri.

xXx

"Dear God, what happened to you?!"

Otonashi's parents and his brother was surprised once they saw him. His lips were cut, his left cheek was red, and his jaw was swelling.

"I'll beat the living shit out of whoever did this to you!" an enraged Hajime yelled

"My...baby boy!" his mother yelled

"Are you alright son?! Let's go to the hospital!" his father yelped

Otonashi shook his head, which made his entire family confused. He fell on his knees, and he cried once more. He was gripping on his chest, as the tears continued to flow from his eyes. His parents and his brother all knelt down as well, and they hugged him.

"We're always here for you, son." they said

"I...I lo-love you guys." Otonashi uttered, just as he lost consciousness

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! Long time no see, err long time no update haha. Sorry if this one is short though, but don't worry, the nest chapter will be a long one. Thanks fir the constant love and support! Out of all my stories, this is the most supported and followed by everyone. Arigatou, minna!**


	11. (REVISED&return announcement) The Split

*REVISED* (I only removed Naoi, but it's still the same)

"We're through."

Those were the first words that came out of Otonashi's mouth the moment his girlfriend sat in front of him in a Café. He said it firm, without any hesitation. His emotions were clear; he was dismayed, angry, and guilty. His girlfriend on the other hand, sat in shock. Not a word was spoken between the two for a full minute. Otonashi, having a stoic look on his face, stood up and left the girl wordlessly.

"H-Hey wait!" his girlfriend yelled as she chased Otonashi on the street

"What is this all about?! What do you mean we're through?!" the girl added as she grabbed Otonashi on the wrist

"I said we're through. That's all that there is to it." Otonashi replied without turning around

"A-Are you even joking?! What the fuck is going on Otonashi-kun?! the girl questioned him as slowly tears fall from her eyes due to confusion

Otonashi turned around, still having the same look on his face. It was emotionless, and he's not even aware that his girlfriend is on the verge of breaking down in tears. He tilted his head and stared at the girl, and told her

"I don't love you anymore."

Upon saying it, he left the girl and vanished in the crowd. His girlfriend was still clueless, trying to understand what just happened. She tried to find him in the vast people walking on the street but he was gone. As she kept walking, even more tears kept dripping from her eyes.

"N-No..." she murmured as she kept aimlessly walking, trying to find Otonashi

Unbeknownst to her, her makeup is now ruined as the tears won't stop. Her heart is beating faster every step she takes. In her mind, the words "I don't love you anymore" kept repeating. Ultimately, she sat on a bench nearby; and there, she cried her heart out...

"WHY?!"

xXx

Otonashi, too, was aimlessly walking. He still had that emotionless look on his face the moment he apparently broke up with his girlfriend. He showed no signs of pity towards the girl, nor did he regretted even breaking up with her. He was downright coldblooded.

All he could think of is his friends; Hinata, Yuri, and especially Kanade.

"How am I going to explain all of this to them..." Otonashi whispered to himself

Probably the biggest sin he had committed (besides joining a rebellion against God) is being blind; not in a sense that he is literally blind, but emotionally blind. When he passed on in the afterlife, all he could ever think of is being reunited with everyone. Of course, once you pass on to a new life, it's given that your memories will be altered, but Otonashi was desperate.

The moment he first bumped into Kanade, he felt something special about her. He felt a surge within his body, as if it's signifying that this person might be familiar. Alas, even the visions weren't enough to make him open his eyes. It was an odd case for him, every time he sees these visions, the faces of the people in them are blurry. Their voices could be heard, but their faces are unclear.

If Yuri, Kanade, and Hinata were able to immediately regain their memories, then why didn't Otonashi remembered his immediately? As he acknowledged it, he's blind, emotionally blind. Of course, none of this would've happened if only he opened his eyes the very moment he first met Kanade...

xXx

"Hey, Yuri." Hinata poked at the girl in front of him

"What is it?" Yuri asked Hinata who had a confused look on his face

"Do you think...Otonashi's alright?" he said, making Yuri think about his words

"Now that you've mentioned it, I...I don't know." Yuri answered

"I'm worried about not only for him, but for them. Do you think they'll still love each other after everything that has happened?" Hinata gave his sentiments

"I hope so." Yuri was unsure of her answer

The pair had been visiting Kanade for the past couple of days. Unfortunately, the silver-haired girl is still unconscious; though the doctors said her condition is getting better.

Both of them were even able to talk to Kanade's family, saying that all three of them had been friends for a 'long time'. Kanade's family were distraught, most especially her little sister. Her family wished to know the cause why Kanade underwent through this torment; though Yuri and Hinata know the cause, they kept it to themselves as Kanade's family may find it difficult to understand.

After 2 days...

"You've been pretty dull, lil bro." Hajime said to Otonashi whom was eating his breakfast lifelessly.

"Is something the matter?" he added

"I broke up with my girlfriend." Otonashi quickly replied as he took a sip from his mug filled with warm, sweet coffee

"You what?!" Hajime nearly spitted out the food in his mouth

"But..." Otonashi said, as he placed the mug on the table

"That's not the problem, Onii-san." Otonashi finished his statement, and so does his meal

"Eh?" Hajime was left in a cliffhanger

xXx

"Have you heard, Otonashi broke up with his model girlfriend?"

"Yeah! Man, Otonashi must be an idiot to split with her!"

"Guys, this might be my chance with her!"

"I guess fate will bring me and Otonashi-kun closer fufu~"

"But why did they broke up?"

Why?

Why?

Why?

Gossips here and there, Otonashi was clearly the talk of the town. Students were constantly gossiping about him and his girlfriend, as the news broke out that they split. Some think that it was good for Otonashi since they were very different, to others Otonashi was a fool, splitting up with a model student was bad, and the rest were just preying on the girl and him.

"Leave." Otonashi gushed off a girl from his class whom was trying to flirt with her

It was bound to happen that either of them would be seduced after their breakup. Otonashi was clearly annoyed and he doesn't want the attention. He just wanted to be with Kanade; yet, somethings stopping him from going to her.

No matter how hard the other girls try, they were just being snubbed by orange-haired boy. Some boys were envious of him and tried to gang up on him, but all Otonashi did was he just had a pale lifeless look on his face which creeped out the boys, preventing them from harming him.

As the day went by, the former couple were still hot topic. For Otonashi however, it was rather a normal day. He was able to do his routines in school, participate in class, and even train in Kyudo. It was late in the afternoon that he decided to call it a day. He was still the same though, dull, lifeless, and the guilt is still resonating in his heart.

"I guess, we're not really fit for each other."

* * *

A/N

Yo! After almost 2 months of excruciating treatment and shit, it's safe to say I'm (sorta) back! Updates wouldn't take forever just like what happened recently. Sorry for being gone for a very long time! I decided to focus on this story so I revised this one, since having Naoi would mean this whole story would spiral into romance/drama/mystery, and I ain't good at writing mystery. So anyways, I'm glad to be able to write again! Sadly, all my other stories will be on hiatus until I finish this one.


	12. The year after

It's been a year since Otonashi had any contact with his old friends.

Yes, a _year_.

Many things had happened since Kanade was hospitalized. She woke up in two days and was discharged the week after. When Yuri asked if she'd like to see Otonashi, she said "No."

Things went surprisingly well for Yuri and Hinata. The two of them declared their love for each other not long after Kanade was discharged. They were an 'odd' yet 'perfect' couple. Odd in a sense that they wouldn't like a couple the first time you see them; while they're perfect since they really care for each other and their love is 'real'.

For Kanade, she made a full recovery in a month. Currently, she's attending therapy sessions for her mental state, as she would have weird dreams that consisted of her and the others from the 'Afterlife'. She's actually doing pretty well as if nothing happened to her. She's consistent with school and she hangs out with Hinata and Yuri.

Then of course, Otonashi. For him, last year's been quite tough. He was judged and criticized for an odd reason, splitting up with his ex.

At his school, it was a serious matter. After all, his ex was a top student and a model! Not to mention, she was a bombshell too. After things went sour between Otonashi and his ex, the girl dropped out from school and opted to live in Sakae, before eventually migrating to the U.S.

At first, Otonashi was greatly affected by the bullying he received. He was being called all kinds of things to _pussy, faggot, idiot, dumbass,_ and so on and so forth.

He too is undergoing mental therapy.

His mental state is deteriorating and he was positive with depression. Mid-way through school, he simply started to 'not give a fuck'. He didn't care about the names he was called, he didn't care whether he passed or failed a subject, and most especially, he didn't care about Kanade anymore.

Or so he thought.

xXx

It was September, the start of the Second term of the school year. Otonashi woke up at exactly 5:45 A.M. He got out of his bed, and stretched in his room. His room was dark; not a single light was lit and the curtains only had a small gap between them that would only allow the smallest beam of light to pass in the room.

Otonashi then proceeded to strip from his pajamas and took a bath. Once done, he wore his clothes and grabbed his bag from the cabinet. He took a glimpse of himself on a mirror attached to the cabinet. He rarely looked at himself in front of a mirror. He noticed his hair grew long, as in long.

Gone was the clean undercut hairstyle he once had. His hair grew long that when he stretches his bangs it could reach the tip of his nose. Whenever he gets a haircut, he would only tell the barber to trim the sides and the back, but leave the top untouched.

He brushed his bangs to the left side of his face then he left his room.

"Good morning." Hajime greeted him while he was reading _The Alchemist_ by _Paulo Coelho_ and eating breakfast. "Mom and dad don't have work today, so they're still asleep. I prepared breakfast to save them the trouble; after all, we leave early for school." he added while turning the book to the next page.

Otonashi never said a word nor greeted his brother. Things went not-so good between the brothers as well. In fact, everybody's relationship with Otonashi was affected due to his carefree-emotionally unstable attitude.

He ate breakfast without saying a word until he finished. He brushed his teeth, wore his shoes, and got out of the house at 6:15 A.M. Hajime said his goodbyes to his little brother but all he got was a cold shoulder.

"Oh well, as long as he doesn't kill himself." Hajime murmured after he finished his breakfast.

It was the first day of the Second term so everybody was required to report to the University campus early. He boarded the train to University of Tokyo and arrived at Hongosanchome station around 6:40. Walking towards the University, he stopped. It's as if he was thinking of something, something deep.

After being idle for a minute, Otonashi turned back and went back to the station and headed towards Shibuya. The trip would last at least an hour, and his mind was filled with questions such as 'why he dropped out of his first University and entered University of Tokyo to become an engineer instead rather than pursue a career of being a Doctor', 'his relationship with his peers', 'his attitude', and his sanity'; but, 'Kanade' never crossed his mind.

It bugged him and he wanted to clear his mind as it looked like he was about to go nuts. He brought out a book, it was titled _Norwegian Wood,_ one of the classic works of _Haruki Murakami_. He was around the part where 'Toru', the MC, bumped into 'Naoko' at a train station, his childhood friend and soon to be sorta-love interest.

He read each page with his eyes clearly focused on each word Murakami wrote and his mind shut to the things around him.

He arrived at Shibuya but continued reading until he got out the train. The book was as big as a regular novel, so he was still reading as he was walking around the streets, with no particular destination in mind. He stopped by at Family Mart to buy some snacks and he sat on a bench at a park. He was sipping the Wonda Coffee he bought when he noticed a pair of White Adidas Stan Smith's in front of him. His eyes transitioned from the book to the person in front of him.

It was a man, wearing black skinny jeans, a plain black shirt dabbed by a red flannel, and the man was wearing a cap.

Otonashi got up and placed his drink and book on the bench. As he did so, the man removed his cap and shades of blue hair emerged underneath. It was a familiar shade of blue, it belonged to someone he knew, or he used to know.

" _Hinata_ "

* * *

A/N

Yo! It feels so good to be writing again! First, sorry for the looooong absence. My treatment barely gave me time to write as it drained me from all the energy I have. Second, I'll be focusing on this story more than the others. I made this chapter long to compensate for my absence and changed my writing style after reading a shit-ton of novels. Hope you guys support me once more! I promise to update regularly!


	13. I shouldn't have met you

"Fancy to see you here." Hinata said as he sat at the opposite end of the bench to where Otonashi is sitting. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he added as Otonashi never responded to him.

"Yeah." Otonashi's reply was faint, as he was still reading Norwegian Wood. The two kept silent for 5 minutes. Hinata examined Otonashi from head to toe. He noticed that his hair grew longer, he got slimmer than he was before, there were eye bags lurking at the bottom of his eyes, and his facial expression is dull, lifeless, and just plain dull.

"What're you looking at?" Otonashi grunted as he averted his eyes from the book to Hinata. "Nothing, just checking on you." Hinata replied.

Otonashi placed a bookmark on the book and returned it on his bag. He got up from the bench and asked Hinata if he'd like to eat, to which Hinata said yes.

The two walked around Shibuya and stumbled upon a half-full diner which serves Western food, particularly American. Otonashi ordered Mac & Cheese with Coffee while Hinata opted for Orange juice and a plate of Omelette.

"You changed." Hinata said as he locked eyes with Otonashi whom was reading Norwegian Wood once more. "People change." Otonashi swiftly replied. Hinata took a toothpick and started tapping on it at the table, probably to ease his boredom, since Otonashi never looked nor talked him along the way.

"So, I heard you transferred to a different neighborhood, and you also entered University of Tokyo, am I right?" Hinata asked as he kept tapping the toothpick.

"Yeah, we did." Otonashi said, turning the book to the next page. "Why?" Hinata asked once more.

"I just felt like it. I told my parents that the atmosphere in our old neighborhood wasn't helping me at all. I also said that I got bored with my studies of being a Doctor and opted to Engineering instead." Otonashi answered.

"Then, what did your parents say?" "They obliged; after all, my therapist told my parents that if possible, they should grant all of my requests." Otonashi added.

"Wait, you undergo therapy? For what?" Hinata kept asking and asking Otonashi. Otonashi got pissed and was about to cuss at Hinata when the waiter interrupted them.

"Here's you order gentlemen!" the waiter then gave Otonashi and Hinata their respective dishes.

The two ate without saying a word until they finished. It was weird.

This was the first time both of them ate together. The last time they ate was the day before the NPC's at school started attacking them. Memories flooded through Hinata. He remembered that whenever they ate Mapo Tofu, both of them would scream in excruciating pain due to how spicy the dish was but then they would comment on how delicious it actually was. Hinata briefly smiled, but his smile vanished when he noticed that Otonashi was still dull from the moment he bumped into him.

"Have you ever thought of Kanade?" Hinata asked. Otonashi kept quiet for some time before answering. "No. I never thought of her. I never thought of any of you."

Hinata got mad at his answer, he got up from his seat then took Otonashi by the collar of his shirt and threatened to punch him.

"What did you say?!"

"Go ahead, punch me. I don't give a shit. All of us shouldn't have met each other in the first place!" Otonashi replied. His facial expression changed from dull, to dead serious. Hinata was able to clearly see the eyes of Otonashi. It had mixed emotions, but it was lifeless just like him. Hinata released his grip and lowered his fist. As he did so, Otonashi packed up, left the payment on the table, and caught Hinata off-guard with a punch. Hinata stumbled on the floor, and locked eyes with Otonashi.

"That was for last time." Otonashi then left the diner.

Hinata got up and noticed that everybody was looking at him. The manager then soon came and Hinata apologized for the fuss. He got out and tried looking for Otonashi, but he never found him. He went to a drug store to buy some bandages to patch up his lower right lip which had a medium-sized cut on it. "Son of a bitch punched hard" Hinata thought to himself.

Walking along the streets, he heard a record shop playing _Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou_ , one of the early singles of _AKB48_. The song had it's ties with depression and suicide, so he immediately thought of Otonashi. To Hinata, Otonashi might be depressed. But unbeknownst to him, he really is depressed.

 _All of us shouldn't have met each other in the first place!_ Otonashi's words were deep, hurtful, and sounded right.

It sounded right. Maybe all of them shouldn't have met after passing through. Maybe none of this should be happening. Maybe Otonashi and Kanade wouldn't be suffering if all of them hadn't met each other. Hinata had a strange feeling. He wanted to believe and not to believe Otonashi's words at the same time. Confused, he brought out his phone and called Yuri. "Hey, can we talk?"

xXx

As the day goes by, Otonashi spent it loitering around. He jumped from arcade to arcade, theater to theater, and coffee shop to coffee shop. Luckily for him, the University's schedule would last from 7:40 A.M. till' 12:00 N.N. It was only just a boring opening and welcoming back ceremony, so he never missed any lessons. It was 12:30 when the young lad decided to eat lunch. He took a train from Ikebukuro to Akihabara. He found a Sushi bar filled with salarymen drinking Sake and dining on Maki rolls.

He found himself a comfortable seat and ordered a serving of Pink Salmon Sashimi, A Tuna-Mayonnaise Onigiri, and Miso soup. He brought out Norwegian Wood once more and read it from where he last placed the bookmark. He ate his lunch and left immediately. He didn't want to go home yet, he wanted to be alone and kill some more time, and so he did.

He stopped by a bookstore to buy a book. The bookstore was playing _a preview of AKB48's new single, Kimi Wa Melody_. He was silently singing along with the lyrics as he browsed each section. It never occurred to him to like idols, but he got into them a year ago, particularly AKB48 and it's sister groups.

"Who doesn't love AKB48?" He said to Hajime when he overheard Otonashi listening to _Koi Suru Fortune Cookie_. That was a year ago. Back when he was still sociable and wasn't an emo-depressed shut-in. He remembered that day very clearly. Looking back on it, it did brought out a small smile on Otonashi, but it soon disappeared.

He ended up buying _The Godfather_ by _Mario Puzo_. He watched the film and thought that if given the chance, he'd read the book. And the chance was given to him now. It was a rare book so it was a bit pricey and was printed in English, but luckily for him, he can both speak and read English. He headed out of the bookstore and decided it was time to go home. Walking towards the station, he stopped by when curiosity urged him to check out an electronic-goods shop. There, the televisions displayed where airing a talk show which had a couple of Medical students whom were studying at Tokyo's best school for Doctors. One of the guests was _Kanade_.

Otonashi stood there, witnessing Kanade for the first time in over a year. She matured. No longer was she the petite short girl she was before, she grew taller, had a beautiful body figure, a good bust, and she looked extremely happy. She still had the certain cuteness she once had but her beauty as a young-woman stood out. Otonashi felt his heart beating fast and his cheeks were feeling hot. He was happy for a moment, but, he was overcome by sadness, hate, jealousy, and anger.

He turned around from the store, and walked away towards the station. He was reminiscing on what he saw. Here he was, being all emo and depressed, while Kanade looked happy and on the road to success. To top it all of, she wanted to be a Doctor. Otonashi could feel the hate running through him, much like how _Anakin Skywalker_ was sedcued to the _Dark Side of The Force._

He got home and nobody was there. His parents left a note saying they went out for a business meeting while Hajime was at Kendo training. He went to his room, still dark but tidy. He placed The Godfather on a rack of books which had the note 'To read', which signifies it as his backlog. The Godfather was placed beneath _Sputnik Sweetheart_ by _Haruki Murakami_ , _The Fifth Mountain_ by _Paulo Coelho_ , and _Be With You_ by _Takuji Ichikawa_.

He changed from his usual clothes which consisted of shorts and a plain shirt. He laid on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He could feel the sadness and jealousy taking control of his body. He wasn't in the mood to continue Norwegian Wood, what he wanted to do was to sleep. He brought out a med-kit and inside, it contained a small container that had 'pills' in it. He took one out and placed it his mouth, then swallowed it with water. He went over to his stereo set and played _Resonance_ by _TM Revolution_ at max volume.

He felt his body light, and he got sleepier, and his vision got blurry. He finally got sleepy. As he closed his eyes, he kept murmuring and murmuring words that nobody wouldn't understand, except for one phrase that he said,

"I should've never met you."

* * *

A/N

Yo! Fast updates ayeeee! Not much to say about this but it shows the condition of Otonashi in particular. Plus, more real world references! Aye! Will update by the weekend, till' then, stay tuned!


	14. Are you sane? Or are you insane?

"I saw you on the television yesterday, Kanade-san!"

"You looked so elegant and refined!"

"Kanade-san, can I take a picture with you?"

It never occurred to Kanade that people would compliment her all the time. Her juniors would flock over her, asking her all kinds of questions like what makeup she uses, is she single, why she's taking up medicine etc. As the kindhearted girl she is, she would politely respond to each question and spend time with her so-called admirers.

It's a sunny Tuesday afternoon. Kanade left her house early to attend her classes at a well-known University which specializes in Medicine. Wearing an elegant white blouse topped with a grey cardigan and denim skinny jeans paired with sandals, Kanade skedaddled off to the campus. She arrived 30 minutes early so she situated herself at a bench adjacent to the main building.

She sat there and brought out a book she uses in her studies; it was all about heart ailments and such, since she aimed to be a Cardiologist. Her amber eyes were focused on solely the book and her silver hair was reflecting the ray of the sun. She sat on the bench brimming with an unexplainable aura that made those who pass by stop for a moment to glance at her beauty.

A lot has happened to her during the past year. After she got out of the hospital, she was immediately referred to a psychiatrist. Kanade, much like Otonashi, was also showing symptoms of depression. The kind of depression Kanade had was she would sit alone in one corner and do nothing but weep. The treatments were successful, as Kanade was able to fight the symptoms. Up to this day, she still visits her psychiatrist to check-up on her sanity, as Kanade still has tendency to fall into depression.

About her looks, Kanade did mature.

She started wearing light makeup and wear fashionable clothes. Her treatment also required her to exercise and eat a healthy diet, which in turn gave her the beautiful body shape she now has. Her face shifted from cute, to beautiful. Well, she was beautiful ever since, but the beauty she now possesses is that of a matured woman. She grew a considerable amount of height which made her slightly taller than Yuri, which made the latter jealous.

The bell soon rang and Kanade packed up and headed towards her first class. "Good morning!" Kanade exalted, lightening up the room with her elegance and high spirits. The students in the room greeted her as well, which made Kanade smile as she sat on the 2nd row of chairs. As she tucked on the chair, a girl whom was sitting next to her started chatting with her "I saw you on tv yesterday."

"Really? Thanks!" Kanade replied with a smile

"You know, many of us here want to be like you." the girl said "And why is that?"

"Well, you're smart, pretty, well-mannered, and not to forget, wealthy!" the girl added. Lost for words, Kanade simply said thanks and smiled at the girl. "People really think different of me, huh." Kanade thought to herself as their teacher arrived.

The day went by smoothly for Kanade. Her classes were all just discussions of medical mumbo jumbo for today, but she has a test slated tomorrow. It was late in the afternoon when Kanade met up with Yuri at downtown Shibuya. Yuri entered a University that focuses on hotel and restaurant management, HRM in short.

"Yuri-chan, over here!" Kanade yelled out to Yuri. Yuri soon approached Kanade and the two hugged for a brief moment before letting go. "You look good today, Yuri." Kanade took notice of Yuri's change in wardrobe, as she would usually wear clothes that shows her model-like body shape.

This time however, she was wearing slacks, a black shirt, topped off with a white blazer. "Are you wearing heels too?" Kanade also noticed Yuri wearing heels rather than sneakers.

"Ehhhh, I look like a female detective!" Yuri complained like a little child. Kanade laughed before the two headed to a Parfait shop to eat snacks.

"Kanade, can I tell you something?" Yuri said as she started swirling the straw on her drink.

"Sure, go ahead." Kanade replied.

"Are you sure"? Yuri asked once more. "Of course, go on."

Yuri took a sip from her drink and afterwards, grabbed both of Kanade's hands, clenching them with a reasonable amount of force. The two stared at each other before Yuri began to speak.

"So the other day, Hinata called me. He said that he was just strolling around Shibuya, probably skipping the first day of the second term. All of a sudden, he bumped into someone, someone we know all too well."

"Well, who was it?" Kanade asked, drenched in curiosity. Yuri took a deep breath and turned her attention away from Kanade before looking back a minute later. Kanade noticed the way Yuri frowned and how the tone in her voice changed.

Yuri was hesitant to tell Kanade who it was, after all, Kanade never ever wanted to hear a word about her former lover.

"Who was it, Yuri?!" Kanade was eager to know who the person was. And with no other choice, Yuri finally spitted it out. "It was Otonashi-kun."

Kanade sat back and sunk in her chair; having a pale look on her face. Yuri immediately took notice of the sudden mood swing of Kanade, and she felt guilty.

"Kanade are you okay?!"

Kanade looked eye to eye with Yuri, lost for words and expressionless. She stared with Yuri and started tapping her fingers on the table.

Yuri felt a weird sensation; slowly, she felt like she was being sucked in a void. She couldn't take her eyes off Kanade's eyes. Deep inside Kanade's eyes, there was black liquid swirling around.

Then, poof; it was as if time froze. Everything around the two of them froze. The colors vanished, and it was so quiet. Yuri could no longer hear the loud conversation of the two salarymen on the next table. The speakers were no longer playing western music. The streets became all too quiet; including the cars passing by. It was just so quiet and lifeless. The only thing that seemed normal were the two girls, and the only noise they could both hear is the sound Kanade's fingers are making.

Finally, after a couple of seconds, everything returned to normal. The colors returned and it became noisy once more. Kanade stopped tapping her fingers and beamed a smile on Yuri. Yuri on the other hand, was dumbfounded.

"So, how was your HRM class?"

"Eh?"

Of all things Kanade could say, she asked Yuri how her class was. This left Yuri even more dumbfounded. Confused, she didn't answer Kanade's question and instead, she drank the water they were served. Kanade lifted her wrist to check her watch and a slight frown formed from her face.

"Yuri-chan I gotta go. I still have to shop for grocery goods on the way home." Yuri never answered. "Well, goodbye Yuri-chan! Tell Hinata-kun I said hi." Kanade left parfait shop with a big smile on her face.

Yuri just sat at her chair. Her eyes were wide open, it was like she saw a ghost. She placed her palms on her face to regain her grasp in reality. Finally, she was able to gather her thoughts. The first thing she did was ask for another glass of water, this time, with even more ice.

When the waitress returned, she immediately drank the water and left it half-full. She was still in shock about what just happened. The sole reason being Kanade's sanity. She was freaked out when Kanade suddenly smiled at her. And on top of that, she felt a weird sensation when she met eye to eye with Kanade after mentioning Otonashi's name.

"There's got to be a reason for this." Yuri murmured. She got up, went out of the parfait shop, and called Hinata.

"We need to talk."

* * *

A/N

Yo! Kept you waiting, huh? Lol I was busy with check ups and the extra shit I had to finish for school. Oh yeah, I'm about to graduate high-school on April 4! After my graduation we'll be leaving for a short trip and I'd be able to update the story along the trip and probably update it the week after. Thanks for tuning in, folks! Thanks for the constant support. :)


	15. Yasashii place

"It's been two days and we can't come up with an appropriate answer!"

The couple, Hinata and Yuri, sat adjacent to each other at the Starbucks in Shibuya; the one located near the famed 'Shibuya Crossing'. Oddly enough, they were seated once more in the same spot they sat yesterday. Papers, pens, one grande cup of Strawberry frappe, a grande cup of hot Caramel Macchiato, and Hinata's glasses are scattered on the table. The branch was packed, whether it be students or tourists, or even couples, everybody was in Starbucks.

No, Hinata and Yuri are not in Starbucks for a date. They're here for a particular reason, and that is to know why Otonashi is acting all weird, and why Kanade looks like as if she snubbed Otonashi when Yuri brought him up. The two write down whatever reason they can come up with, relate that particular reason to the two and examine if it's plausible, then come up with an answer to solve this dilemma. But that's not the case as of this moment. They can't come up with anything for two days.

"I think this isn't the proper route we should take..." Hinata said, scratching his head in boredom.

"Really?" Yuri replied as she twirls the pen in her hand as if she's thinking. The song 'Hotline Bling' by Drake boomed on the speakers and got everybody in Starbucks grooving to the tune. Hinata started humming the beat of the song.

"Hinata," Yuri stopped writing and looked at her boyfriend. "What is it?"

"What if..." slowly, Yuri started closing her eyes, reeling in closer to Hinata; while the boy on the other hand, started widening his eyes out of curiosity, and reeling in closer to Yuri.

*Ding!*

"Oh, wait. My classmate just texted me on Line." Yuri said. Pulling herself afar from Hinata and started tapping on her phone.

"Ugh, what is it this time?" Hinata scratched his head, irritated.

"Look at this cute picture of a cat!" Yuri beamed her phone straight to Hinata's face, while Hinata replied saying "Woman, we won't accomplish anything unless you focus!"

Glued to her smartphone, Yuri forgot what she was about to say and just started chatting with her classmate. Hinata wasn't pleased. Powerless and knowing Yuri would smack her if he reacted, he just started cleaning up the papers on the table and hummed to the beat of 'Sayonara Crawl', by AKB48.

xXx

 _Living in the past can be toxic._

 _Move on and learn to love what you have in the present_

It's the phrase Otonashi lingers to everyday. Like how a knight trust his sword in combat, Otonashi trusts this phrase as his sword, hoping that this sword will cut through all the negativity in his life, pierce through the memories of his past, and carve a new path for him, free from the pain he endured from lingering to the remnants of his past that he wishes to forget.

Seated under a tree inside Ueno park, Otonashi decides to spend his break time alone, and under this particular tree. He has his back leaned against the tree, peacefully reading Norwegian Wood. He's only a chapter away from finishing the book, and he intends to start reading Sputnik Sweetheart, still by Haruki Murakami, once his finished. He has his earphones plugged on, and coincidentally, 'Yasashii Place' started playing. Sung by AKB48, it's a song about a person finding peace in one particular area or place. Otonashi was startled a little, but the young man continued reading.

 _'yasashii place naze ka ochitsuku kono basho tsurai koto ga aru to hitori de kite shimau no itsumo yasashii place'_

 _'Gentle place This place somehow calms me down When painful things happen I come here alone Always Gentle place'_

With his experience studying at Med school back then, he would always ask patients whom were in critical condition on what tree in particular would they like to see before they die.

"I'd like to see a Cherry Blossom tree."

"But it's summer. The Cherry Blossoms won't bloom not until early April." Otonashi answered the young boy diagnosed with stage 4 cancer.

"I don't care. We used to have one in our backyard and every Spring, I go out with my dad just to find them all over Tokyo! I want to see a Cherry Blossom tree with the petals flowing over my hands on a breezy Sunday Afternoon." the boy continued.

Otonashi smiled, patted the boy on his head, and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see one once you get out of here."

"Then I can finally see you as a Doctor too, Onii-chan!"

"Yes, but I still have to study in University before I become one, haha!"

Otonashi and the boy laughed, and Otonashi showed the boy a picture of the tree on his phone, knowing that the boy only has a short amount of time to live. And after a week, the boy died; and he never saw a real, fully bloomed, Cherry Blossom tree before he passed.

Otonashi can never recall how much time has passed from that very day. The only thing he knows is that it was before he went to the afterlife.

 _'Living in the past can be toxic._

 _Move on and learn to love what you have in the present'_

Otonashi looked up, and this was the Cherry Blossom tree he always sat under after the boy died.

 _'Gentle place_

 _This place somehow calms me down_

 _When painful things happen_

 _I come here alone_

 _Always_

 _Gentle place'_

To him, this tree has been his gentle place. He finds peace and solitude under this tree even if it's not Spring.

 _'Healing place_

 _Somehow, my tears overflow_

 _The bag of emotions already broken_

 _Abruptly_

 _Healing place_

 _Now, when I touch the trunk_

 _Slowly take in a breath_

 _Slowly let out a breath And feel relaxed'_

But, he has his new resolve in life, and he wouldn't let anyone or anything hinder him from the closure he wants. Like a gallant knight, Otonashi picks up his sword, and pierced through the heart of his foe, his memory with the boy. In an instant, the foe died, rotted, and was left behind in the battlefield with no kind soul ever wanting to bury it's corpse.

Otonashi got up, packed his stuff, and took one last look at the tree, before cutting it in half, signifying that Otonashi is victorious, and is keen on severing his ties with his past. The Cherry Blossom tree that sits in the far-end of Ueno park is no longer Otonashi's gentle place.

* * *

A/N

Yo! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with vacation and applying for Universities for Senior High. Since school is back, I can muster up the strength to regularly update the story. Thanks for tuning in and sorry for the long wait!


End file.
